


Első benyomás

by Shellock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ARCHIVE WARNINGÈRT LÀSD A JEGYZETET A FIC VÈGÈN, Fluff, M/M, alternatív univerzum-gimnáium, diák!Castiel, diák!Dean, kiskorú szex említése, tesi óra, ui az spoilert tartalmaz, új tesi tanár
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellock/pseuds/Shellock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean és Cas jól érzik magukat két óra között és megfeledkeznek a időről... és arról, hogy az új tesi tanár ma kezd és <em>nagyon nem</em> kéne elkésniük. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~ <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4373555">ENGLISH VERSION</a> ~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Első benyomás

**Author's Note:**

> Ezt tavasszal írtam*, tesi órán, mert nem volt mi mást csinálnom, mert a tesi tanárom kórházban volt. Szóval éppen ~~gondolkoztam, hogy mit kéne kezdenem az életemmel és~~ néztem a srác osztálytársaim tesi óráját az új tanárukkal és támadt egy ötletem. Amit akkor és ott meg is írtam
> 
> a béta szokásosan [Fantazy-Mad](http://fantazy-mad.deviantart.com/) volt
> 
>  
> 
> *vagy télen. ki tudja

\- Fiúk, lányok! -visszhangzik a fiatal testnevelés tanár hangja a csarnokban- Tornasorba rendeződj!  
A diákok nagy zúgolódás közepette lassan beállnak egymás mellé. Nemsokára mindenki rendezetten és csendesen áll a helyén. A tornacipők orrai a padló egyik határvonalához vannak igazítva, a fekete rövidnadrágok susogása is elhal és a tanulók piros pólói büszkén hirdetik az iskola címerét.  
\- Nos, most, hogy végre csend van, üdvözölnék mindenkit. Mint valószínűleg tudjátok, mától én leszek az osztályotok testnevelés tanára. Marshall tanárúr helyére jöttem és ez az első órám ebben az iskolában. Mielőtt elmondom a szabályokat, kell olvasnom névsort, vagy tudjuk, hogy kik hiányoznak?  
Pár tanuló körbenéz, néhányan csak szórakozottan fújtatnak egyet, páran összesúgnak és nevetnek.  
\- Na, mi olyan érdekes? -kérdi gyanakodva a tanár.  
\- Hát hiányzó az nincs -kezdi az osztály legkotnyelesebb tanulója-, de ketten még nincsenek itt. -mindenttudón vigyorog, ahogy ezt mondja, páran pedig elnevetik magukat.  
\- Kik azok?  
\- A Winchester, meg a Novak.  
\- Szokásuk késni? -kérdi, ahogy elkezd jegyzetelni.  
De mielőtt bárki bármit mondhatna, két srác trappol be a terembe és áll be sietősen a sorba. Épphogy pár centi különbség van köztük, ezért egymás mellett állnak. A magasabb zöld szemű, világos barna hajú, szeplős, ajkain pimasz mosoly játszik; a másik sötét hajú, kék szemű. De vannak egyező külső jegyeik is. Mindkettejük szája különösen vörös, hajuk össze van kócolva, arcaik enyhén piros a futástól és valami furcsa a ruháikkal.  
\- Csak ide találtak! -dördül a tanár- Meg tudnák mondani, hogy miért késtek?  
Az osztály felbolydul, füttyszó és ujjongás tölti be a csarnokot. A tanár pedig hirtelen észreveszi, hogy miért furák a fiúk ruhái. Amikor sikerül lecsendesítenie az osztályt, újra megszólal.  
\- Ez talán valami új divat? -Deanék csak értetlenül néznek rá, ezért ő a cipőikre mutat. Castiel elpirul, Dean pedig megforgatja a szemeit.- Nézzék. Az, hogy kivel és mit csinálnak a szüneteikben/lyukas óráikban, engem teljesen hidegen hagy, nem vagyok semmi jónak az elrontója. De ha a közös tevékenységeik megzavarják az órámat, azt már nem tolerálom. És annak is örülnék, ha mindenki a saját cipőjében, nem kifordított pólóban jönne órára.  
Ennél Dean lenéz magára és meglepődve veszi észre, hogy kifordítva vette fel a pólóját. Remek, nem csak a fél pár cipőjüket cserélték össze, de még egy pólót se tud rendesen felvenni. Ahelyett, hogy csak a kezeit kihúzva fordítana a pólón, Dean minden szégyenlősség nélkül leveszi a ruhadarabot. Amikor éles füttyök és hangos nevetések harsannak, jut csak eszébe, hogy a háta minden bizonnyal tele van friss karmolásokkal, a mellkasát pedig pár szívás és harapásnyom ékíti.  
Ahogy Castielre pillant, látja, hogy a kék szemű fiú teljesen el van vörösödve. Winchester gyorsan visszaveszi a pólót -ezúttal jól- és vigyázba áll.

Egy biztos; nem ez volt a legjobb első benyomás, amit valaha tettek egy tanáron.

**Author's Note:**

> **~ARCHIVE WARNINGS~**
> 
> erre itt nincs szükség, senkivel semmi komoly rossz nem történik
> 
> **~o~**


End file.
